iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aheaney15/Ro7 and LL6 predictions
Here are some Ro7 and LL6 predictions: *note: some of these were not my original ideas. A few of these I found online and decided to put them here. Not all of these predictions are my own! Ro7 predictions: 1. In the majority of TRo7, they will all be split. Ella (a narrator) with the Mogs in space, John (a narrator) with Adam, Sam, Sarah, Malcolm, the Chimaeras, and BK and Seven (a narrator) with Six and Nine. 2. In the main plot of TRo7, John, Adam, and the humans/chimaeras will go into a Mogadorian base (Ashwood Estates) and the Humans and John will kill 63 Trueborn and 17 Vatborn Mogs in their way. Adam will steal crucial information to help the Garde. 3. In the subplot of TRo7, Marina, Six, and Nine will be training, while Nine and Marina (Marina especially) will be going through emotional trauma and will try to cope with Eight’s death in the book 4. GAURD and Mark will return with crucial info for the Mog's planned attack, and both will most likely be joining John's team after John and Adam help them. They will join them on their expedition to Ashwood Estates. 5. John, Adam, and the humans will discover weaknesses for the Mogadorians while in the Ashwood Estates, but they will be too late; the Mogadorian Invasion of Earth will begin in the end of the book, starting in DC and the forests above Ashwood Estates. There, they (and the others, who had met them) will kill 1,000 Mogadorian ground soldiers, and then they will have to kill many more pouring down from the skies. 6. (tons of people have already guessed this) The Final Battle of TRo7 will be in a forest, near Ashwood Estates. In it, all the Garde and Adam will use their legacies to their full extent. John and Marina will fight Five, who will be in steel form in the duration of the battle. Adam, the humans, two Cepans, and chimaeras will be present as well. 7. The Title does not refer to Marina alone, but the "alien good guy team" (if you don't include Sam, Malcolm, and Sarah, it's John, Adam, Six, Nine, Marina, Ella, and BK) 8. Eight will appear in Marina’s dreams, as Marina, Six and Nine will look for Eight’s body and Five. They will find his body in the Everglades Base, or at least, they think he will be there. They will kill many Mogs on the way. 9. When Seven's team visits the Everglades Base, they will find six more chimaeras and two Cepans from the second ship in the process. Also, they will come across Commander Sharma and a few of his men, held captive there, who will join the team. 10. Marina’s group will be torn whether to find Ella or avenge Eight by going after Five. They will fail at both (Five will not physically appear until the final battle of TRo7, and Ella will be in space in the duration of the book) 11. Nine will fall in love with a new character, but will be conflicted with his emotional scars after Maddy betrayed him. His girlfriend will join the Loric side in battle. 12. A darker side of Ella will be revealed, as the Garde fail to rescue her despite their attempts. 13. Marina will be furious with John when she learns that John let the Mogs capture Ella. 14. Nine, Marina, Six, and John will gain new legacies throughout the duration of the book before fully used in the final battle, including master legacies. 15. After the final Battle in the forests surrounding DC when the Team is reunited and exhausted after defeating the first wave of the invading Mogadorians, Setrákus Ra will be revealed to be the tenth Loric Elder (Ella's Grandfather) who defected and created the Mogadorians out of Loric using genetic engineering technology. Pittacus Lore's successor (most likely John) will be revealed as well. LL6 predictions: 1. John is Pittacus' successor 2. Sarah might die. 3. If and when Sarah does die, Setrákus Ra will do it, and that is what causes John to kill him in the end. (JOHN IS NOT GONNA GO TO SIX EVEN IF THIS HAPPENS!) 4. Adam will be a narrator in LL6 5. Five will either DIE LIKE A BITCH or have a change of heart and sacrifice himself for the Garde. Either way, he's dead. 6. Sam and Six will start a relationship 7. Eight WILL STAY DEAD, but his legacies could be transfered to Sam, the way One passed her Earthquake Generation to Adam 8. Adam will kill his father, General Sutekh, after an epic battle. 9. Nine will stop being a Douchebag and save all the garde (He won't die, but he'll at least learn a lesson in humility) 10. I have a feeling neither Ella nor BK make it out alive (hopefully both do make it) 11. Rex will return, and will die for the Mogadorians. He will betray Adam by killing at least one protagonist in battle (most likely GAURD, Mark, or Commander Sharma and his men), before he surrenders and Adam kills him. 12. The final Battle of LL6 will be in Paradise, Ohio 13. Once Setrákus Ra is killed, all Mogadorians will either be executed by Man and Garde, commit suicide, or head back to Mogadore. 14. The title for LL6 will be “We Stand as One" 15. Lorien will rise again Tell me in the comments what you guys think! And yes, I will acknowledge those who came up with these ideas first (please let me know if you came up with any of these first in the comments so I can credit you) Category:Blog posts